


There You Go Making Me Love You

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Zayn is an art teacher and definitely doesn't draw one of his students, Harry, in his spare time. No, he definitely hasn't mesmerized her curls and the way they frame her face or the shocking color of her eyes or her full lips that always look swollen from kissing someone. No, he doesn't draw her long legs nor does he think about them wrapped around him. No, Zayn doesn't do any of those things because he has morals damn it and fucking your student against the drawing board is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You Go Making Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This does have sex in it but I don't think it's explicit? But I just reread it and it kind of is? I don't know, regardless warning I suppose.

Zayn absentmindedly sang along to the R n B mix he made for his planning period and continued to draw, only stopping to actually sing along to whatever song was playing. He’s fully aware his planning periods are for just that, planning but he can’t be fucked to actually write down his teaching plans. It’s art class for fucks sake and he’s teaching a bunch of seventeen year old kids who really only draw notes to their boyfriends or dicks. He doesn’t feel like wasting a full hour’s worth of time on planning things out when it’ll all go to shit anyway. So he does the one thing he misses, drawing. Sure he teaches art classes but they mostly do techniques and while Zayn doesn’t hate his job he doesn’t love it either and sometimes he really misses drawing. He misses being able to draw whatever is on his mind, he misses being able to fuck the techniques and draw the way he wants to. Which is why during his planning periods he plays his R N B mix which is definitely not school appropriate and lets himself draw whatever is on his mind.

Lately it’s been this woman with long curly hair with bangs that always fall in front of her face only to have her shake her hair and move them to the side even though five minutes from then she’ll have to redo the process. She has big green eyes that are full of mischief, curiosity and wonder. When she talks Zayn can’t help but stare at her lips; they’re so red and full and the way they move mesmerize Zayn. She’s long and lean and her legs go on for days. Her hands are also one of Zayn’s favorite things about her, her fingers are long and delicate and what Zayn would give to study those hands or to see them wrapped around his dick but that’s a different picture for when he’s not in school. He knows it’s wrong, he knows it’s wrong to draw someone without their consent, especially when he’s got a small portfolio dedicated to them. But he can’t get this woman out of his mind and the only way he knows how to handle this kind of situation is draw her.

So he spends most of his planning periods drawing the woman who has hypnotized him and when the bell rings for planning period to end, Zayn stuffs the drawings in the portfolio and locks them away in his desk. He writes some bullshit on the whiteboard and gets some materials ready for the class. When his next class finally enters and he sees the woman who’s captured his attention he does his best not to run to his desk and perfect the drawings. He does his best not to let his mind run free because damn it she looks fucking great in that low cut top and blue blazer and skin tight jeans. He ignores her piercing eyes and full lips because he needs to stop fantasizing about her, he needs to stop drawing her and he needs to stop being so fucking hooked on one of his students.

(+++)

Zayn doesn’t know when this became his life. When he had to dress up to chaperone the winter formal for the school he works for. Really, he’s a twenty five year old good looking guy and it’s a Friday night. He should be out with his mates who are probably drinking and having a raging time and whatever party Niall dragged them to. Louis has probably declared everyone’s attention and Liam is apologizing for his friend’s destructive behavior. He should be there. He should be downing the drinks Niall hands him, he should be helping Louis prank strangers and maybe helping Liam pull a girl. He should be pulling his own girl and comparing her curls to Harry’s and he should be kissing her lips red to see if they’ll get as red as Harry’s and he should find a girl with long legs just to see what it would feel like to have Harry wrapped around him.

And okay maybe he shouldn’t want those things; he really shouldn’t want those things. He’s a teacher, a damn good one and it’s the only thing he’s really qualified for so he can’t fuck it all up because of some girl with red lips and long legs. She’ll be graduating soon anyway so he can stop fantasizing about her and maybe ask her out and fuck no that’s not something he should do. It’s really hard to think about his morals and the contract he signed that probably said something about thinking about fucking your student is wrong when he sees Harry with a short tight white dress with a long black necklace dangling from her neck and black pumps making her legs look even longer. Her curls are everywhere and seem to be curlier than Zayn has ever seen. Her eyes are glazed over with what is probably pre-partying alcohol and she’s dancing against Nick, who all the teachers think is gay anyway. She locks eyes with Zayn and she bites her lip as she does so. Zayn notices her grind against Nick even harder as her hands run through her curls and it’s like she knows her curls are Zayn’s weakness. Nick’s hands have strayed to her hips and with her eyes still locked on Zayn, she drags one of Nick’s hands over her thighs and back up again.

Zayn looks away then because if he stares any longer he’s sure he would fuck it all and take her away from Nick and fuck her against the DJ booth (he’d probably be too tempted to record the sounds she makes which is one of the main reasons he looks away if he’s honest). He downs a glass of punch and just wishes someone would spike it already and tells one of the other chaperone’s he’s going to the bathroom but he’ll be back. Although he’ll just stand in there for a bit maybe text his mates, pretend to get sick and tell the principal he has to go home where he’ll get himself off to the sight of Harry dancing in that little dress and biting her lip. Zayn hears heels clicking against the floor so he leaves the bathroom prepared to tell whatever student it is to go back to the gym but he stops in his tracks when he notices its Harry.

“Miss Styles,” Zayn says clearing his throat, “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be in the gym.”  
Harry shrugs and twirls a piece of her hair before flicking it off her shoulder and Zayn really shouldn’t be so overwhelmingly turned on by that.

“I just need to go to the bathroom, Zayn.” she finally says, a pout playing on her lips.

“It’s Mr. Malik, Harry, now hurry up and go. I’ll escort you back to the gym when you’re done.”

Zayn has to think about things like road kill and Mr. Sweeny in room 304 to keep himself outside in the hall and not in the bathroom making Harry scream his name since apparently Zayn sounds so good coming from her. He’s pulled from his thoughts when he hears Harry call for Zayn from in the bathroom.

“I need some help.” Harry calls.

She sounds so innocent and trustworthy and Zayn should really get one of the female teachers because he can’t just go in the female bathrooms to see what the student he wants to fuck needs help with. But he does anyway with a last check to make sure no one is in the hall and enters the bathroom to see Harry with her feet turned inward and her hair pulled over her shoulder and her pouting.

“Can you zip me back up?”

Zayn tries to think of a reason as to why her zipper would be down in the first place but then Harry is turning around her smooth skin is facing him and the zipper is all the way down to just above her ass. This is so so so wrong and Zayn can’t help but think about how good his drawings are going to be Monday, not to mention scandalous.

“Why is your dress unzipped in the first place, Harry?” Zayn finally asks.

Harry tilts her head to the side to catch Zayn’s eye, “Because my hair got stuck and I unzipped it to free my hair but then I couldn’t get it back up so I figured if I unzipped the whole thing and tried again then it would work. And as you can see, that didn’t work.”

Zayn sighs and okay that seems like a legitimate response so he finally walks up to her and places a hand on her hip which isn’t necessary but he might as well get a little out of this, right? He uses his other hand to zip her up, dangerously slow and if he was worried about her planning this it was confirmed when she pushed her ass into his crotch and moved ever so slightly. Zayn groans under his breath and knows he should zip her up quickly and get the hell out of here but his feet or hands don’t seem to be paying any attention to him.

“You know Mr. Malik, when I was dancing with Nick out there I was wishing it was you.”

Zayn wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her against him out of reflex. Harry tilts her head to the side again and smirks.

“And apparently you do too.”

“I don’t know what kind of trick you’re trying to play here but you need to stop.” Zayn hoped to sound threatening but even to his own ears he didn’t sound convincing.

Harry pouts, “Why would I stop when you feel so good against me, Mr. Malik?”

“Zayn.” He corrects.

Harry smirks, “Zayn then. Are you done yet?”

Zayn zips up the last of her zipper and was going to move his hands away to push Harry away from her but she turned around in a second and wrapped her arms around his neck and attached her lips to his. He knows he should be following the code of conduct and pushing Harry away and telling her this can’t happen and maybe even going to the principal about it but he knows he could never actually do that and the second her tongue is licking into his mouth he pushes her against the wall takes control of the kiss. He kisses her lips ruby red and swollen and stares at them long enough to get a good picture in his mind so he can draw them perfectly.

“It’s nice to know you want me just as much as I want you.” Harry says toying with Zayn’s black tie, pulling him forward and kissing him again.

“If you knew just how badly I want you, I think you’d have me arrested.”

Harry shuddered against him, “Only if I was the one arresting you.”

Zayn captured Harry’s lips in another kiss before pulling away all together and moving so he was standing a few feet away from her.

“You need to get back before they suspect anything.”

Harry pouted, “Can’t we just leave? Have a bit of an after party at your place?”

Zayn gulped, “No, we can’t. Look Harry, no don’t pout. Fuck Harry, please.” Zayn tried to say but Harry was still pouting and her lips looked so delicious. “You have to understand some things Harry okay? I want you, I won’t lie about it. I couldn’t lie about it even if I wanted to. But we have to take things slow and we have to be careful. I could lose my job, and I kind of like it. I could also go to jail and that’s something I don’t want to do. So please baby stop pouting and go back in the gym. We’ll figure something out.”

“Kiss me and promise me.”

Zayn took Harry’s hands in his and kissed her palms. “Harry, now that I’ve had a taste of you I promise I won’t be able to let you go.”

Harry sighed and nodded seeming to be okay with what Zayn said and kissed him again, “I promise I won’t tell anyone. Your ass is mine, not some waste of space douchebag’s in jail.”

(+++)

**From Hazza**  
 _I want to rip that tie off of you and tie you to your chair and have you beg for me. You’d look so good completely naked except for the tie around your wrists. I’d flaunt around in my blazer and heels like I know you love and tease you until you’re screaming for me. I want you to scream so loud the other teachers bang on the door and you have to tell them you just sliced your finger with scissors and really you’re fine but you’re not. Because you’re coming completely undone with need and want and I won’t give you want you want until you’re screaming for me. Until your cock is hard for me, until it’s leaking just from the sight of me alone._

Zayn stopped reading, his mouth had gone dry and his trousers became unbelievably tight. Whatever possessed him to give Harry his number was obviously the wrong thing to do in this very moment. Zayn learned early on that Harry’s got a filthy mouth (that can really say and do the most amazing things) and he loves Harry’s way with words and what she can do. Especially at night when he needs to release some tension and he has her whispering dirty things through the phone to help get him off. Or when he’s just waking up and sees a few texts going into detail about the sex dream she had of him the night before. But right now when he’s in the middle of class with a stiffy and trying to be professional and trying not to imagine Harry screaming and crying and coming down on the drawing board, these texts do not help in the slightest bit.

Zayn locks his phone and stuffs it back in his drawer and looks around the room once more, ignoring Harry’s gaze and goes into his office to pretend to look for something when really he’s just rearranging himself so hopefully his raging hard on isn’t too noticeable. He walks back out into the classroom and walks around randomly commenting on peoples work. He avoids Harry completely and stands in the front of the class to begin some bullshit lesson on perfecting technique when he catches Harry on her phone. He knows it’s planned but it still makes his heart race.

“Miss Styles, do you think I can’t see your phone in your hands? These tables aren’t transparent Harry and hopefully one day you’ll actually learn that. Give me your phone.” Zayn says sternly and walks up to Harry.

“Mr. Malik!” Harry screeches, “You can’t take my phone!”

“I can, Harry and if you want it back then I suggest you pay attention because if you don’t I’ll be ringing your mum and telling her about how many times you’ve disturbed my class.”

“No! My mum will kill me!” Harry whined.

“Then give me the phone, Miss Styles.”

Harry groaned and handed over her phone, crossing her arms over her chest and looking more pissed off than she actually felt.

“You’re such a fucking dick.” Harry said lowly enough to pretend like she meant to whisper it but loud enough for Zayn to hear.

“Detention Miss Styles.” Zayn called not even turning around. “I have perfect hearing so next time you want to insult me do it quietly, got it?”

Harry grumbled under her breath and glared at a few students who were snickering and looking at her. Once everyone’s attention was back on Zayn however and it seemed like everyone forgot about the encounter Harry straightened up and smirked, happy that the plan still works even after a few months of fooling around. During Zayn’s next class he scrolled through Harry’s phone while his students were taking a test. Her background is a picture Zayn sent of himself to her when she was begging for him to go over to her house but he really couldn’t. So he took a picture that was of the beginning of his abs, his hips where his black heart tattoo was (Harry’s favorite thing ever) and the top of his boxers. Zayn wasn’t modest; he knew it was a hot picture he just didn’t think Harry would actually set it as her phones background. He noticed she saved several of his texts which were more of the sweet ones which kind of surprised him because Harry always seemed to love their dirty texts more. It was actually kind of refreshing she liked his sweet side as well. He continued to go through her phone and noticed there was a note directed to him.

_Zayn,_  
 _I know you’re going through my phone which is part of my plan. I know you saw my background and if you wanted to send me another picture then really that’d be perfectly fine. I also took some pictures myself if you want to have a look. Also, there’s another note of exactly what I want I want you to do to me. You better not touch yourself until I get there._  
 _xxx,_  
 _Harry_

Zayn didn’t dare look at the pictures or read the note until after his class left. Thankfully during his last class the school was holding an assembly and Zayn managed to get out of it so he went into his office and locked his door so he could finally look through the pictures (mostly of Harry’s body or Harry wearing one of the many shirts she’s stolen from him). He read the note which had him blushing and needy with want and if he didn’t have her soon, he was sure he would burst. He took a new picture of himself using her phone and set it as her background, pleased with himself in knowing she’ll probably blush at the sight. She’ll probably even have to change it because it’s so inappropriate but right now, he could care less. He sent the pictures of Harry to his phone ignoring the red flags going off and even sent himself the note so he could read it when he needed to relieve some stress when Harry wasn’t around.

Finally the last bell of the day rang which made Zayn’s heart rate pick up if that was even possible. He put the phones on his desk and left his office and started to act like he was cleaning up his room in case any teachers showed up before Harry did. It took longer than Zayn would have liked for Harry to get to his room but he knows she had to tell her best friends Danielle, Perrie and Taylor that she had detention and to go shopping without her. It made Zayn feel proud that Harry was picking him over her friends but he also felt a little bad about it, surely he was taking her away from them far too much but he’s so addicted to her that he can’t see himself stopping. Zayn could hear the familiar click of Harry’s heels and smirked when she finally entered, closing and locking the door behind her. She dropped her bag and blazer to the floor before making her way over to Zayn and immediately capturing his lips in a kiss.

Zayn steadied her against him by placing his hands on her hips and pulled her into him so they were flush against each other. Zayn licked his way into Harry’s mouth as her hands undid his belt and pushed her hand into his trousers and boxers. Zayn bit her bottom lip a little too harshly in response but sucked her lip into his mouth as form of an apology.

“Zayn, I’ve never wanted you so bad before. Just take me, please.” Harry whispered in his ear as she palmed his dick.

“Fuck baby, yeah fuck I want you so bad. Jump and wrap your legs around me baby.”

Harry did as she was told and kissed Zayn roughly as he brought her to the drawing board. He switched the light on knowing she likes having the heat underneath her and pulled away from her long enough to push her skirt up to her waist. He wasted no time in slipping her underwear off and tossing them to the floor, not a care in the world where they go. They both fumbled with getting his slacks and boxers down and once he was free, he put his hands under Harry’s thighs and pulled her so she was sitting on the edge of the board. Zayn kissed her neck as his fingers prepared her, she’s already so wet for him practically dripping and Zayn almost came right then and there at the realization.

“Baby, just fuck me already. I’m ready, please baby, I need you.” Harry whined desperately.

Zayn moaned and kissed Harry one more time before lining himself up and finally entering her. Although she claimed to be ready and she’s taken him on more than one occasion, he still goes slow to begin with so he doesn’t hurt her. Once she’s adjusted she starts moving her hips against Zayn’s and it takes no time for them to build a rhythm together. By now they know exactly what makes the other feel on top of the world, they know exactly where to kiss and where to touch and what to say and how to move to make sure they are both getting as much pleasure as possible. Zayn moves just a tiny bit and the new angle makes the two cry out in pleasure. Zayn moves harder and faster, craving to feel Harry clench around him and Zayn has never been so proud as he is when he is the cause of her climax. Zayn moves one hand from her thigh and slips it under her shirt and pushes her bra up so he had access to her perfect perky breasts. With the feel of his rough hands on her body Harry came with a cry of his name. Zayn continued to move inside of her as she came down and once he knew he was close he pulled out and slumped against Harry. He rested his forehead against her shoulder and kept one hand under her shirt and used his other hand to pump himself. Harry wrapped her arm around Zayn’s shoulders and held onto him tightly whispering dirty yet encouraging words into his ear.

“Come on baby, you’re so close. Come for me, Zayn. Come on baby, come on.” Harry whispered her teeth grazing his earlobe. At the sensation Zayn came with a broken, whispered sob of Harry’s name and shuddered against her, falling into her even more. “I’ve got you.” Harry whispered. “You’re so good Zayn, fuck baby you’re so so so good.”

Once they finally calmed down Zayn kissed Harry one more time before moving away to clean himself up. Harry slid off the drawing board and helped Zayn dress again before fixing her own clothes.

“I’ve got to clean off this board, your phone is in my office.” Zayn told Harry, sealing off the statement with a kiss. “There might be a surprise on your phone as well.” Zayn winked before slapping Harry’s ass as she began to walk away.

Zayn turned the light off on the drawing board and quickly cleaned it off, using disinfecting spray so he wouldn’t feel so bad for the students who are going to use it in the future. When he felt like the board was sufficiently cleaned he put everything back and walked into his office only to see Harry fingering herself while starring at her phone’s background.

“Holy fuck.” Zayn whispered at the sight of her.

“If you didn’t intend for me to do this you shouldn’t have given me the picture.”

Zayn groaned again and felt his dick twitch in his boxers. He walked up to Harry and snatched the phone out of her hands and tossed it on the desk. He turned the chair around and began taking his slacks off again.

“If you liked it so much, why don’t you look at the real thing?”

(+++)

“What are you doing next Friday?” Zayn asks Harry after kissing her one more time.

“Hm, I don’t know why?”

“Would like to go on a date with me?”

Harry gasped, placing a hand over her heat making Zayn roll his eyes, “You’re finally asking me out on a date!” Harry teased but kissed Zayn, “Yes, I would love to.” She assured him. “Thank god you’re finally taking me out. I’ve felt like such a slag sleeping with you before the first date.” Harry said giggling.

Zayn laughed and pushed some of Harry’s curls from her face, “Yeah well you could have said no.”

Harry scoffed, “Say no to you? Have you seen your body? Fuck that.”

Zayn laughed again, “I’ve heard I’m pretty irresistible.”

Harry rolled her eyes and kissed Zayn again and again. Zayn smiled into the kiss and moved away from her laughing at her slight whine of protest.

“I can finally give you your graduation present.”

“Zayn, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

Zayn shrugged, “Technically I didn’t spend money on it so…” he trailed off as he got the black portfolio from his work bag.

Zayn climbed back onto the bed and sat next to Harry who moved so she was sitting against Zayn’s headboard.

“What is this?” Harry asked.

“Hopefully something you’ll find flattering and not creepy.” Zayn answered shrugging.

He watched nervously as Harry opened the portfolio and looked through the countless drawings of herself. Some of her fully body, some of just her hair or her eyes or her lips. There were some drawings of the pictures she’s sent him and there were some of the two of them. They were all flawless and beautiful and Harry has never felt so good before in her life.

“You’re crying.” Zayn noted. “Why are you crying? Do you not like them? I mean I can throw them away, I can go out and buy you a better present. I know it’s kind of creepy but I just-“

Zayn was cut off by Harry’s lips on his and the kiss was so different than any of their other kisses. They’re used to being rushed and quick and having to hide and be sneaky but now that Harry has finally graduated and they don’t have to rush, they don’t have to hide; Harry wants to take as much time as she can. So she kisses Zayn slowly and intimately in a way she’s always wanted to. Zayn notes the desperation and the intimacy and the silent confessions through Harry’s kiss and allows her to take the lead. When she finally pulls away her green eyes are shining so bright and she’s smiling so wide, her dimples are showing.

“I love the drawings Zayn; it’s the best thing someone has ever given me. I love you, Zayn, so much.” Harry finally admitted.

Zayn sighed of relief and smiled, cupping Harry’s face in his rough hands and kissed her gently, “I love you too Harry, more than you will ever know.”

Harry smiled and giggled at the confession, overjoyed with how their relationship worked out and kissed Zayn again.

“Do you know what else I want for a present?” Harry asked a glint of mischief in her eyes that Zayn has grown to love.

“What?”

“I want you to make love to me.”


End file.
